A Final Fantasy Prayer
by Serena
Summary: A songfic based on the stunningly beautiful song titled “Pray”, from the Final Fantasy Vocal Collections : Pray. Read it ^_^


_A Final Fantasy Prayer_   


by Serena Lee   
(ezee@rocketmail.com)   


  
  
  


* * *

  
_A songfic based on the stunningly beautiful song titled "Pray", from the Final Fantasy Vocal Collections : Pray. Words in brackets are the songwords. Translations are provided at the end of this short, but heartwarming story._   


The ultimate battle far to the North raged on, deep in the core of the Planet. Each had a different reason to fight, but they were bound together by a common goal – to save the world they called Home. Little do they know that their valiant struggles would one day go down into history books, immortalized as legends, inspiring poets and authors alike for many generations to come, and probably beyond.   


However, little too, do they know of the fate of their beloved companion, whom they had left behind with grief in their hearts. And that, is where our little story begins…   


* * *

  


On the central circular platform, a specter of the past transcended across space and time, emerging into the living world slowly and quietly, its arrival greeted only by serenity. The ethereal image wavered once, and it knelt down to begin its final task.   


Auburn hair flowing freely against a gentle breeze, her hands clasped together tightly in a silent prayer. She closed her eyes, a tiny frown forming on her forehead as she concentrated hard on her mission. All around her, there was nothing but peace and tranquility. Only her quiet breathing could be heard, echoing against the walls of the great central chamber of the Forgotten City.   


The ancient marble floor beneath her began to throb with warmth, like a heartbeat of a living soul. Still waters of the placid lake below stirred, rippling in response, and distorting reflections of the crimson skies so high above. She looked up with a smile.   


No longer was there the vibrant light shining in her eyes.   
No more were the laughter and tears from her ever-angelic face.   


Only a wistful smile.   


_(Tooku shizuka na hoshizora kara,)_   
_(Afureru inochi no uta ga hibiku.)_   


The stars were sparkling brightly against the nightsky, their jewel-like glow barely piercing through the hellish scarlet storm. She drew strength and courage from them, knowing well that the heavens were too, smiling upon her. Meteor loomed ominously somewhere further south - truly a terrifying calamity from the skies. It was Death in the most frightening form, and it was fast descending downwards to the vast dark expanse known as Midgar. Impact was inevitable, destruction was unavoidable.   


But she was not afraid. She continued to pray, her lips now murmuring words carved inside her most distant memories. Her prayer echoed like a haunting hymn – a song full of life, a song full of new hope.   


_(Ikusen kounen yami o koete,)_   
_(Hitotsu no daichi ni tadori tsuita.)_   


Images of her people, long before time beginning, appeared in her eyes. Her breath quickened as she watched with wide eyes, enchanted and enthralled, by the sights and sounds of the past being unfolded before her.   


She saw people not unlike herself, journeying far and wide in small spaceships across the vast emptiness of space.   


She saw them searching for aeons, seeking desperately for a place of refuge, for a place to call Home. But each time there was hope, it ended in tears of anguish.   


She saw the image of a blue planet dawning in the inky blackness, the third from the glorious golden star, and insignificant in size compared to the surrounding infinite cosmos.   


She saw the distraught faces as they approached, weary from their long journey, exhausted in their pursuit for a place full of life and love.   


Then, rejoice.   


They had found their place amongst the stars and galaxies.   


As they descended upon the planet, she realized she saw the beginning of Life.   


_(Sotto hitomi o tojita mama de)_   
_(Tooi inori no you ni)_   


Still trembling from the revelations, she slowly closed her eyes. The Planet cried out once in her heart, a pained roar which drowned out everything else, including the silence pervading the Forgotten City. It pleaded for a saviour, for release from its suffering, and for its Rebirth. The Wound embedded deep in the Crater continued to bleed, begging to be healed.   


It is time to end the agony of two millenias.   


She felt the energy surging from deep within the bowels of the Planet, signifying the awakening of the entity known as Holy.   


It is time to justify her existence as the last of her kind.   


She prayed to the Gods to bestow her the divine powers needed for her task. She prayed to her ancestors for guidance and wisdom. She prayed to her Mother for strength and determination. She prayed that her friends would be safe and well once the danger has passed.   


She prayed for Rebirth, and for Redemption. She prayed for a new beginning for all, just as her people did, when they first set foot upon the blue planet they called Home…   


… she prayed for Him.   


_(Itsushi ka yumetachi ga)_   
_(Kanau you ni)_   


Light as white and pure as Holy itself flashed for a moment, exploding into a multitude of colours, before it faded off as quickly as it came. Her visage remaining calm and composed, she opened her eyes. A warm smile curled up on her lips.   


Another soul, shadowed and ghostly in appearance as herself, had entered into the same world she was in. They were similar in many ways, she realized, and yet they were worlds apart. Each had different reasons and beliefs, but now they were bound together by a common goal – to save the world they called Home.   


Stunned and shocked, he stared up bewilderedly at the girl he had so cold-bloodedly slain not too long ago. Pain reflected in the green of his eyes, consequential of the Truth that had been revealed in the Lifestream. He tried to whisper out words he held in his heart for too long, but his lips would not move. He could not find the words to speak.   


In the silence, she held out a hand as a gesture of friendship and understanding.   


A moment of hesitation, before he accepted it willingly.   


_(Konna chiisa na te no hira de wa)_   
_(Kakaekirenu hodo toki wa nagai)_   


Their fingers touched, allowing his own to enclose delicately around hers. How long had it been since he touched another human? How long had it been since he felt such peace and calmness inside?   


No longer did he hear those sweet pervasive voices in his head.   
No more was the hatred and desire for vengeance burning in his heart.   


He smiled, for the first time in many years.   


Only a wistful smile.   


_(Ikusenman ri no tabi no hate ni)_   
_(Yasashii egao ni meguriaeru)_   


As he rose and knelt beside her, images of his own bitter past flashed in his eyes.   


He saw the fires of Nibelheim glowing brightly, the flames of revenge razing across lands and those who stood in the way.   


He saw the Masamune slicing and stabbing, the blade greedily drinking the blood of the innocent, relishing in the cries of the dying.   


He saw Jenova grinning maliciously at him, promising him immortality, and eternal glory.   


He saw a silver-haired man, triumphant in his conquest, gloating over the body of a slain Cetra. A blonde stood in front, utter horror and helplessness spreading across his face. Then, hatred.   


He saw himself, journeying far and wide in his life, encountering nothing but the vast emptiness, isolation and loneliness.   


He saw himself, searching since time beginning for acceptance. He sought for a 'place' of refuge, for a 'place' to call Home. But each time there was hope, it ended in anguish and disappointment.   


He saw the distraught face, weary from his long journey, exhausted in his pursuit for a 'place' full of life and love.   


He turned at the girl who had awakened him. Then realization dawned upon him. Rejoice filled his heart.   


He had finally found his place.   


He realized he was seeing a new beginning in his Life.   


_(Ima wa namida ni nureta mama de)_   
_(Fukai inori no you ni)_   


His fingers tingled, his mouth suddenly became dry, and his eyes burned with unfamiliar, intense pain. Was he crying?   


Green gazed back at green, and an unspoken understanding was exchanged. No words were needed; there need not be.   


Tears in his eyes, knowing he had been forgiven.   
Tears in her eyes, knowing that her final prayer had been answered.   


_(Itsushi ka kanashimi mo)_   
_(Owaru you ni)_   


He felt the kindness in her. He felt the comforting warmth emanating from her soul. He was the epitome of all things evil and sinful, he was the bane to all mankind – yet there was Love given in return. She understood, for he had committed no crime – he never had. He was borned of a curse he could not avoid. His destiny of death and destruction was inevitable.   


He smiled, one of pure joy and happiness. A new determination began to rise from the depths of his heart.   


It is time to end the agony of two millenias.   


Above the two, Holy rushed across the continents and oceans. The pure white brilliance spread far and wide, like the wings of an angel in its maiden flight.   


It is time to justify his existence on this Planet.   


_(Tooku shizuka na hoshizora kara,)_   
_(Afureru inochi no uta ga kikoeru.)_   


Kneeling side by side on the ancient altar, they held each other's hands, and prayed. High above where the sea of stars resided, Holy had reached its destination, and was gallantly attempting to resist the advances of Meteor. Crimson storms raged on, chaos ensued, as the decisive battle for the Planet began in earnest. The sword of Death hung above all Life precariously.   


But they were not afraid. Their prayer echoed in harmony like a glorious hymn – a song full of life, a song full of hope.   


* * *

  


… as Holy entwined itself with the tendrils of Lifestream, the synergy of all that was good and pure radiating with ever-increasing intensity, until the whole of the living world became encased, for a few moments, in a sphere of white incandescence…   


Two souls were finally freed from their earthly existence…   


… and One world was reborn.   


* * *

  


Author's Note :   
Comments and brickbats are welcomed, just send them to [ezee@rocketmail.com][1]   
Or visit my [COLOURLESS DREAMS][2] homepage at [http://surf.to/Serena_Lee][2]   
Warning : the FF-related pages MAY contain YAOI stuff. Viewer discretion is HIGHLY recommended.   
Feel free to distribute this fanfic, or host it in your website if you have one. All I ask in return, is that you GIVE CREDITS TO WHERE THEY ARE DUE!!!   


I don't blame you if you haven't heard of this song, which is sung to the tune of the ending theme of FF7 (and other FF games). I didn't know there were actually efforts to orchestrate and vocalize FF songs until just a few days ago.. and believe me, I was inspired to write this short (and probably pointless) songfic upon the first listen. Incredible, eh? Go, get the album, or at least the mp3 (like me!). You won't be disappointed !!! ^_^   


On this songfic… I refrain myself from writing ANYTHING about Cloud and Aeris/Tifa. Seriously speaking, I've had enough of that blonde chocobohead. And on top of that, I'm STILL playing FF7 (yeah, I know FF8 is already out..). Did I mention I'm a big, big fan of Sephy, and Sephy-Aeris? There's more on Seph coming from this author - sorry, Cloud fans ^_^   


Oh yeah.. anyone knows where I can get mp3s to FF Love Will Grow, FF Pray, FF Symphonic Suite (?), the Piano Collections, etc. please, please, PLEASE let me know. I don't know where I can buy the albums here in where I live (Malaysia), and I can't order anything online. Mucho gracias ^_^   


Disclaimer's Note : Hmm.. there's no mention of our Cetra friend's name.. nor that of our silver-haired hunk anywhere in the songfic. Does that mean I get to keep some of the copyrights? ^_^ Just to be safe, all characters and locations are copyright of a certain geometrically-inspired company known as SquareSoft. Thanks for reading!   


Translations were taken from a FF-fansite. Don't sue me for incorrectness.

(Tooku shizuka na hoshizora kara,   
Afureru inochi no uta ga hibiku.   
Ikusen kounen yami o koete,   
Hitotsu no daichi ni tadori tsuita.)   


From far and silent starry skies   
Echoes a song full of life.   
Crossing a darkness of thousands of light years,   
It finally arrives at a single earth.   


(Sotto hitomi o tojita mama de   
Tooi inori no you ni   
Itsushi ka yumetachi ga   
Kanau you ni)   


With eyes closed just so,   
Like a faraway prayer,   
So that one day   
Our dreams will come true.   


(Konna chiisa na te no hira de wa   
Kakaekirenu hodo toki wa nagai   
Ikusenman ri no tabi no hate ni   
Yasashii egao ni meguriaeru)   


Time is so long that   
These tiny palms can barely hold it.   
At the end of a million-mile voyage,   
We can still run across smiling faces.   


(Ima wa namida ni nureta mama de   
Fukai inori no you ni   
Itsushi ka kanashimi mo   
Owaru you ni)   


Now, wet with tears,   
As though deep in prayer,   
So that one day   
Sadness, too, will end   


(Tooku shizuka na hoshizora kara,   
Afureru inochi no uta ga kikoeru.)   


From far and silent starry skies,   
A song full of life can be heard.   
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:ezee@rocketmail.com
   [2]: http://surf.to/Serena_Lee



End file.
